gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: The Story of Purple Sister
Grand Theft Auto: The Story of Purple Sister is the gaiden-crossover game in the Grand Theft Auto (series) in the HD Era for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, MAVi and PC. It will feature characters from mostly Anime and Video games and take place in the Anywhere City, USA. Gameplay Mechanics Gameplay Mechanics include, but are not limited to it being harder to perform a stunt due to vehicles hanging onto the ground pretty well (as every successor of previous Grand Theft Autos introduces better physics than the previous installment,) all of the Protagonists can hold onto unlimited weapons of each type, there are more advanced moves that the Protagonists can do with melee combat (especially when you get more fighting experience from Gyms,) there will be a massive economic system, you can burn things and even destroy whole buildings with the new, highly interactable damage system in this game, the Protagonists can live their daily lives in-game (which is now much more interactable with a new spectating feature) you can freely swap characters at almost any moment in Freemode, you can do new activities that first appear in this Grand Theft Auto such as Track and Field, Wave-Boarding, Para Sailing, Volley Ball, Baseball and Fishing etc, you can buy cell phones of your choosing (Nepgear starts with a Neptune-brand smartphone, Aiden will start with the Profiler, Aranea will start with a iFruit Pad and Kirito will start with a Badger cell phone) you can call friends, all of which will reward you with a friendship ability if you bond with them enough and also they will also only hang out with certain people, you can buy applications for your smartphones and personal computers etc. and and go on the internet, you can flip people off and even throw them (once you have enough fighting experience from Gyms,) each pedestrain type will react differently and you can text a diss with a new messaging system or you can even use headphones (the angrier you sound, the more intimidating you tend to be,) Helicopters, Planes and Jets now have stronger engines than in the past, the in-game space all combined (including land, sea, and inteiors) (air is excluded) is projected to 30x times bigger than GTA V, you can learn gym moves via an online gym class, play games and watch videos on your computer or smartphone, use Pedestrians as hostages, listen to any in-game music at any time via your phone; albeit, having to pay a certain amount to add songs to your phone. Other new Gameplay Mechanics are the new Inventory system, having the option to change the perspective from a third person, first person and a top-down perspective at anytime, being able to use an in-game modding system (similar to Bethesda's console mods system for Fallout 4 and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Remastered Edition) if you find out the top secret in-game website, being able to buy pool tables etc. for your Safehouses and other elements from games and general series consisting of, but not limited to Bully: Anniversary Edition, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Atelier, Persona, Fallout, Call of Duty, Sword Art Online, Final Fantasy and more. Places & Features * Ford Showroom (a showroom where you can deal Ford vehicles.) * Ferrari Showroom (a showroom where you could deal Ferrari vehicles.) * Porsche Showroom (new) (a showroom where you could deal Porsche vehicles.) * San Andreas Radio Tower (a tower where you can do some sort of property management.) * 24/7 (a store where you can buy stuff like Sprunk, ECola and Pisswasser etc.) * Ammu-Nation (a retailer store where you can buy Pistols, Shotguns and Heavy Weapons etc.) * Bikini Universe (a clothing store where you can buy bikinis etc. Only Nepgear and Aranea can go to this store) * Blazing Tattoo (a tattoo parlor where you can get tattoos.) * Eclipse Liquor and Deli (a bar where you can get food and drinks etc.) * Liquor Ace (a liquor store where you can get liquor etc, there is also a special robbery here where you can get $5,000 or higher.) * Liquor Mart (same as above except there are more options and no special robbery.) * Easter Bay Surfing (a surfing gear retailer where you can buy Boats, Jet-Skis, Surfboards and even Scuba Gear etc.) * Hospitals (there is a total of fourteen, with eight of them being enterable.) (you respawn at these in Single Player if Wasted.) * Police Stations (there is a total of ten with all of them being enterable.) (you respawn at these in Single Player if Busted.) (if on Hard Mode, you literally have to break out of prison along with losing all of your weapons besides a Stun Gun and a Crowbar (your other weapons can be collected in a dumpster afterwards.)) * Al Yanker Island (an island consisting of an old prison.) (if you even touch foot on the island, you get an automatic five star Wanted Level (unless if you are on Hard Mode where you get a full ten star Wanted Level instead.)) (after progressing through enough missions, this place is no longer restricted and you can now visit it to see a tourist site.) * Sprunk Factories (there is two of them (one is abandoned and is a reference to Grand Theft Auto IV.)) (The non-abandoned one can be robbed.) * Fud's Brazilian Waxing (a place where you can get waxings and massages etc.) * Honkers (a Strip Club where on Tuesdays, you are allowed to touch the ladies without getting thrown out.) * Harry Plum's Wholesale Fruit (abandoned and is an Easter Egg to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.) * San Andreas Sex (a sex shop where you can buy dildos and condoms etc.) * The Pole Position Club (a Strip Club where you pay $5 per 5 minutes of a stripper dancing for you.) * The Triangle Club (a Strip Club where on Thursdays, you are able to touch the ladies.) * Vanilla Unicorn (a Strip Club where Kirito gets free lap dances and gets to touch the ladies (as he owns it.)) (Nepgear, Aiden and Aranea only get to touch the ladies.) * Adios Air (You can destroy their property to buy cheap stocks and make a profit when they go up in the Stock Market.) * FlyUS (same purpose as above.) * Venturas Air (same purpose as above.) * San Andreas Faul (new) (same purpose as above.) * Bitchin' Dog Food Factory (a factory that sells merchandise for your pet dogs.) * The Handler's Pet Shop (new) (a pet shop where you can buy pet merchandise and domestic animals (usual pets) or even exotic pets (like Iguanas.)) * Doherty Garage (a garage that was owned by Claude from Grand Theft Auto III, Carl Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and now Aiden Pearce in this game.) * Doherty Driving School (a school that teaches you advanced driving techniques.) * 8-Ball Autos (an auto shop that equips bombs on Vehicles and where you can buy thrown and heavy weapons at a discounted price etc.) * Loco Low Co. (a mod shop where you can get unique customization options and turn Vehicles into Lowriders etc. and apply things exclusive to it such as special Paint Jobs, Bumpers and even Hydraulics.) * Pay 'n' Spray (two mod shops where you get the addition of adding custom Paint Jobs to any Vehicle.) * Wang Cars (a car dealership where you can do Side Missions to get rare Vehicles on the showroom.) * Wheel Arch Angels (a mod shop where you can get upgrade Vehicles into Tuners and apply unique customization options such as special Paint Jobs, Bumpers and even Nitro.) * Groh's Exotic Autos (a garage owned by Groh from Soulcalibur VI where Aiden gets Groh "Exotic" Rides.) * Premium Deluxe Motorsport (a car dealership once again owned by Simeon Yetarian from Grand Theft Auto V.) * Rusty Brown's Ring Doughnuts (a doughnut shop that is really popular with Police officers where you can get doughnuts, coffee and all kinds of other goodies.) * Bank of Liberty (a bank and a stock market that plays an important role in a portion of the Story Mode and even in a portion of Grand Theft Auto Online II.) (when the bank is robbed in both Single Player and Online, the whole team takes $1,000,000 (with each person taking $250,000 maximum depending on if you do it classic Grand Theft Auto IV style or the smarter way, which is destroying the locked door instead of making the teller open it.)) * Maze Bank (a bank where you can do online transactions from your smartphone.) (there is also a Heist that takes place in Single Player only (which is bigger than in Grand Theft Auto V's Heist involving the building.) (it gets robbed or you get given the $10,000,000 depending on the way it is done (similar to the approaches in Grand Theft Auto V.)) * Peashy's (a Bar where you can find an Easter Egg based off of Hyperdimension Neptunia, play Pool and play arcade games.) * The Mount Distilling Co. (a company that makes whisky that you can buy on the internet.) * Pharaoh Cosmetics (a beauty shop where you can get piercings, breast implants and nail paintings etc.) (only Aranea can go to this store) * STW Books (a book store where you can get books, print stuff and go on the internet.) * Whisky's Betting Shop (new) (a betting shop where you can bet on Horses and Poker players etc.) (Kirito gets discounts.) * TW@ Internet Cafe (a café where you can use the internet, get coffee and get pastries etc.) * Redwood Cigarettes (a cigarette shop where you can get cigarettes, electric cigarettes, candy cigarettes, tobacco and marijuana etc.) * Prince Theater (new) (a theater that plays Movies such as Romero and Jewliette and has food such as popcorn, nachos, soda and candy etc.) * Base 5 (a clothing store that sells shirts and hoodies etc.) * Binco (a clothing store that sells jeans, tank tops, watches and hats etc.) * Bobo (a clothing store that sells shirts.) * Didier Sachs (a clothing store that sells jeans, watches and hats etc.) * Eris (a clothing store that sells shoes and shirts etc.) * G&B (a clothing store that sells shirts and shorts etc.) * Zip (a clothing store that sells jeans, watches and hats etc.) * Heat (a clothing store that sells flip flops and backpacks.) LocomotionEdit Walking can be changed in this game by selecting walk & holding left or right on the Dpad to change your walking style (Inventory objects like Crutches, Walking Sticks, Trekking Poles, Walkers, & Ski Poles etc. will affect each way differently) (Bullet points represents the major ways) * Walking Hand Walking,Scrambling, Nordic Walking (must use Ski Poles by accessing your inventory), Speed Walking * Running Barefoot Running (by not wearing Shoes) * Jogging * Sprint Swimming * Doggy Paddle * Front Crawl * Breaststroke * Backstroke * Butterfly Stroke * Trudgen * Scissor Kick * Flutter Kick * Dolphin Kick * Sidestroke * Combat Sidestroke Diving * Free-diving * Scuba Diving (requires Scuba Suit) * Surface-supplied Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) * Saturation Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) Flying * Bail Out Weaponry Weapons are items, objects, and equipment designed to inflict damage on living beings or structures as an effect of combat. During the game, weapons can be retrieved from the Weapon Wheel, along with crafted items. Weapons and ammunition can be purchased from gun stores or they can be picked up from downed enemies. Weapons are still retained even where there is no ammunition available for them. Firearms can still be used as melee weapons once out of ammunition. Weapons in the same slot share the same ammo pool. Weapons do not automatically reload when inactive or when equipping another weapon. * Fists * Flowers * Baseball Bat * Brass Knuckles * Cane * Hammer * Knife * Golf Club * Pool Cue * Crowbar * Broken Bottle * Glass Cutter * Suction Cups * Shovel * Nightstick * Antique Calvary Dagger * Machete * Hatchet * Katana * Nunchaku * Battel Axe * Flashlight * Pipe Wrench * Tennis Racket * Fire Extinguisher * Dildo * Vibrator * Spray Can * Sledgehammer * Stun Pistol * Flare Gun * Heckler & Koch P7M10 * .38 Revolver * SIG-Sauer P320 Compact * Beretta Px4 Storm * M1911 * Desert Eagle * FN Five-Seven * FN Model 1922 * MP-412 REX * Marteba Unica-6 * Contender G2 * TEC-9 * OtS-33 Penarch * Vz.61 Skorpion * Brugger & Thomet MP9 * PP-2000 * Sawn-off Shotgun * Serbu Super Shorty * Mossberg 590 * M1014 * Saiga-12K * Kel-Tec KSG * Franchi SPAS-12 * Armsel Striker * AA-12 * Ingram MAC-11 * Uzi * Thompson M1A1 * Heckler & Koch MP5A3 * SIG Sauer MPX * FN P90 * Scorpion EVO III * Vector * OCP-11 * Heckler & Koch HK 416 * AK-47 * FAMAS * Ruger AC556 * FN FAL * Heckler & Koch HK 417 * POF P416 * G36C * Remington ACR * AK-12 * LVOA-C * TAR-21 * Steyr Scout Elite * M40A5 * M14 EBR * SVD Dragunov * SR-25 * Galil ACE 53 * L115A3 * Barrett M107 * RPD * Ultimax 100 MK3 * M249 SAW * M60E4 * GL-06 * GL-94 * Milkor MGL-140 * M134 Minigun * RPG-7 * FIM-92 Stinger * Laser Gun * Jerry Can * Flare * Tear Gas * BZ Gas * Molotov Cocktail * Pipe Bomb * Frag Grenade * Proximity Mines * C-4 * Slingshot * Satchel Charges * Ultra-Definition Camera Punches * Slap * Punch * Explosive Punch * Jab * Backfist * Cross * Long Fist * Hammer Fist * Haymaker * Hook * Overhand * Uppercut * Super Punch * Sucker Punch Weapon Modifications * Supressor * Scope * Grip * Flashlight * Tear Gas (only for water cannon) * Extended Clip * Laser Sight * Advance Scope * Advance Thermal Scope Vehicles Main Article: Grand Theft Auto: The Story of Purple Sister/Vehicles Safehouses Like in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned & Grand Theft Auto V all of the Safehouses in Grand Theft Auto: The Story of Purple Sister will be given to you for free when you progress through certain parts of the story. The characters garages will once again cost (unless if you purchased the Special or Collectors Edition content) all 4 garages cost $60,000 dollars (which has room for 20 vehicles each.) Grand Theft Auto VI * Nepgear's Skyscraper * Nepgear's Garage * Nepgear's Lookout Room * Aiden's Condo * Aiden's Garage * Aiden's Trailer * Aranea's Resort * Aranea's Garage * Aranea's Maze Garden * Kirito's Apartment * Kirito's Garage * Kirito's Warehouse Protagonists * Nepgear: Nepgear is the main primary of the game (as such she is the major player in the events of the story) and also the protagonist on the top middle part of the Single Player character wheel. Character originated from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Aiden Pearce: Aiden Pearce is the Protagonist on the right part of the Single Player character wheel. Character originated from Watch Dogs * Aranea Highwind: Aranea Highwind is the protagonist on the left part of the Single Player character wheel. Character originated from Final Fantasy XV * Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito): Kirito is the Protagonist on the bottom middle of the Single Player character wheel. Character originated from Sword Art Online Characters Protagonists * Nepgear (VA: Christine Marie Cabanos) * Aiden Pearce (VA: Noam Jenkins) * Aranea Highwind (VA: Kari Wahlgren) * Kirito (VA: Bryce Papenbrook) Nepgear's Friends * Neptune (VA: Melissa Fahn) * Real IF (VA: Kate Higgins) * Compa (VA: Cristina Vee) * Blanc (VA: Wendee Lee) * Uni (VA: Sarah Williams) * Real Vert (VA: Tara Platt) * Real Noire (VA: Erin Fitzgerald) * Rom & Ram (VA: Carrie Keranen and Shelby Lindley) * Gust (VA: Cassandra Morris) Kirito's Friends * Fang (Fairy Fencer F) * Eryn (Fairy Fencer F) * Totooria Helmold * Sterkenburg Cranach * Cordelia von Feurbach * Rorolina Frixell * Fiona Mayfield Aiden's Friends * Rinoa Heartilly * Takayuki Yagami * Marcus Holloway * Sitara Dhawan * Wrench * Issei Hoshino * Mafuyu Fujii * Eltnum (Melty Blood) * Hikaru (Chaos Code) Supporting Characters * 5pb. * Histoire * Sherman Shallancer * Piper Wright (Fallout) * Noel Vermillion * Vito Scaletta * Akihiko Sanada * Lucina * Lester Crest * BJ Blazkowicz * Fergus Reid * Gon Freeccss * Kurapika * Alicia Melchiott * Chris Jericho * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson * Claire Redfield * RED * The Handler (Monster Hunter World) * Lunafreya Nox Fleuret * Wu Zi Mu (Grand Theft Auto) * Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto) * Madd Dogg (Grand Theft Auto) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) * Sandman (Call of Duty) * Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto) * Harley (Fairy Fencer F) * Tiara (Fairy Fencer F) Strangers Nepgear's Strangers * Uzume Tennouboshi * Alternate Neptune * Tamsoft * MAGES * S-Sha * Arfoire * Nisa * RED * Broccoli * Neptune (Older) Kirito's Strangers * Shina Ninomiya (VA: Kayli Mills) * Origami Tobiichi * Yuzuriha * Orie Ballardiae * Homura Akemi * Eltnum * Ryuko Matoi * Rin Tohsaka * Kurapika * Isara Gunther * Hinako Shinrai (Blue Reflection) (VA: Amber Lee Connors) Aiden's Strangers * Mike Toreno * Nick Valentine * Zenia Valov * Katalina Aryze (VA: ?????) * Heart Aino * Yuri Lowell * Bonnie MacFarlane (Red Dead Redemption) * Yumiko Shaku Aranea's Strangers * BlackRose * Makoto Nanaya * Erika Wagner * Hyde Kido Antagonists and Henchmen Primary * Marian Hawke (Dragon Age 2) * Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) * Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) * Plutia/Iris Heart * Ren Amamiya / Joker * Nick Fury (VA: Samuel L. Jackson) * Bryan Fury * Dave Norton * Preston Garvey * Triple H * John Cena * Steamax * Albert Wesker * CFW Magic * Rei Ryghts * Matias Torres (Ace Combat 7) Nepgear Story KDA * KDA Akali * KDA Ahri * KDA Evelyn * KDA Kai'Sa Madoka Mafia * Madoka Kaname * Marie Rose * Azusa Nakano * Sophie Neuenmuller * Minori Kushieda * Ika Musume/Squid Girl * Weidy * Silica Sakura Gang * Sakura Shinguji * Hilda The Paradox * Erica Fontaine * Gemini Sunrise * Thief Arthur * T-800 * Linda/Underling The Hatedom * The Troll Leader * Steve * Rainbow Dash * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Freddy Fazbear * Chica * Bonnie * Foxy * Blox Leader * Chara * Sans The Loud House * Lincoln Loud Kirito Story SOS Brigade * Haruhi Suzumiya * Mikuru Asahina * Yuki Nagato * Kyon Nazis * Wilhelm Strasse Sword Art Girls * Asuna Yuuki (VA: Cherami Leigh) * Leafa * Sinon * Philia * Lisbeth * Lissette * Llenn * Alicia Rue The Tokisaki Syndicate * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Carmine Prime * Hermes * Litchi Faye-Ling * * Ethel (Fairy Fencer F) * Happy the Cat (Fairy Tail) * Fake IF (VA: Megan Shipman) * Fake Noire (VA: Erica Mendez) * Fake Vert (VA: Carrie Keranen) Aranea Story FIB * Devon Westin * Steve Haines * Molly Schultz Cordis Die * Raul Menendez * Mii Kouryuuji Morgan Crime Family * Arthur Morgan * Sadie Adler Byleth Mafia * Byleth Aiden Story Valenzuela Families * Cristina Valenzuela (VA: Herself) * Mio Akiyama * Noel Vermillion * Velvet Crowe * Darkness Browning Mafia * Haken Browning * Claire Victorious * Sänger Zonvolt * Orie Ballardiae Marcano Crime Family * Sal Marcano * Giorgi Marcano * Tommy Marcano * Lou Marcano Dynasty Triads * Zhao Yun * Liu Bei * Diaochan AnimalsEdit * Dogs (types are pets, guard dogs, wild dogs, & service dogs) (They can do what Chop does in Grand Theft Auto V, pull carts etc. in Heists, be used as transport, help you out in Hunting, detect bombs, assisting in arresting a protagonist & investigate the scenes of crimes etc.) * Seagulls (same in Grand Theft Auto V, except that they can be seen reproducing) * Cats * Birds (types are parrots) * Fishs (types are goldfish, clownfish, & lionfish) * Snakes * Hamsters * Rabbits * Rats * Chinchillas * Lizards * Inguanas * Cougers * Wolves * Turtles * Snapping Turtles * Lions * Tigers * Dodo * Dinosaur * CBL * Extraterrestrial Hobbies & Pastime * Running * Golfing * Hiking * Swinging * Sliding * Sparring * Boxing * Tennis * Baseball * Bowling * Ziplining * Kayaking * Hangliding * Skateboarding * Skydiving * Parasailing * Heists * Robbing * Assassinations * Triathlons * Hiking * Drone Racing * Off Road Racing * Hacking * Viligant Missions * Taxi Fares * Firefighter Missions * Paramedic Missions * Trashmaster Missions * Undercover Missions * Skiing * Snowboarding * Water Polo * Volleyball * Beach Volleyball * Gang Wars * Mailman Missions * Yoga * Hitman Missions * Racing * GTA Racing * Drinking * Walking * Jogging * Sprinting * Camping * Football * Basketball * Drunk Driving * Rally Racing * Street Racing * Sail Racing * Hunting * Chess * Darts * Flag Football * Capture The Flag * Table Tennis * Paddle Tennis * Dodgeball Gallery Map File:The_Map_of_GTA_-_The_Story_of_Purple_Sister.jpg Characters Protagonists File:Nepgear_V2.png|Nepgear File:AidenRender.png|Aiden Pearce File:FFXV_Aranea_Highwind.png|Aranea Highwind Friends Nepgear's Friends File:Neptune_V2.png|Neptune Noire V2.png|Noire Blanc_V2.png|Blanc Uni_V2.png|Uni Ram_V2.png|Ram IF V2.png|IF Compa_V2.png|Compa Supporting Characters File:IconThe Rock.png|Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson 5pb.png|5pb. Sandman infobox image MW3.png|Sandman File:Alicia Melchiott.png|Alicia Melchiott Tiara.png|Tiara Strangers Nepgear's Strangers Aiden's Strangers File:MikeToreno-GTASA.jpg|Mike Toreno File:Zenia Valov.png|Zenia Valov File:Heart Aino-0.png|Heart Aino File:Nice pose Yumiko-chan.jpg|Yumiko Shaku File:Katalina.png|Katalina Aryze Kirito's Strangers File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae File:1533488544449.png|Yuzuriha File:Rin Tohsaka.png|Rin Tohsaka File:Eltnum.png|Eltnum Aranea's Strangers File:Erika Wagner.png|Erika Wagner Antagonists File:Marian Allyn Hawke.png|Marian Hawke File:Aya Brea.png|Aya Brea File:IconTriple H '12.png|Triple H File:Matias Torres AC7 Image.png|Mattias Torres Sakura Gang Sakura Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji File:Thief Arthur.png|Thief Arthur Erica Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine Gemini Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise Tokisaki Syndicate File:Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Carmine Prime Trivia * It is the first Grand Theft Auto game to have real-life vehicles and weapons unlike the previous installments * This game idea is heavily inspired by TalesFan93's GTA: San Andreas Neptunia videos, which you can watch the series here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhL3-d5KVxCHEFPBV6sxfHFVIYUystYns Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Games Category:Open World Games Category:Crossover Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Sword Art Online Category:Yakuza Category:Crossover video games Category:Endless Frontier Category:The Idolm@ster Category:League of Legends Category:Atelier Category:Saint's Row Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Fire Emblem Category:Persona Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Parasite Eve Category:Crossovers Category:MAVi Games Category:Sakura Wars